Unbound Passion
by Alchemist1917
Summary: Lemon scene from Without Her, moved to rated M section due to..well being rated M material


Ahsoka felt the bed welcome her as she resumed to kissing the teenage boy above her. Their lips moved in tandem, soothing and pressing against the other with forceful yet gentle movements. Their tongues frequently interconnected, sliding along each other, causing their bodies to heat up and then to let out a moan of pleasure every now and again. Her hands traveled up and down his back as his caressed her sides. Taran's lips traveled down from her lips to her neck, biting gently along its left side, where one of her favorite spots were. With every bite, he spent a few seconds sucking.

"Taran," she moaned. Her lips remained parted, her heated breathing moans escaping from them. Taran spent a minute on her neck before he traveled back up to her lips, kissing her again. She moaned into his mouth as her legs wrapped around his waist. Her hands went to his tunic, bringing up the hem. When it reached his chest he sat up enough to pull it over his head and throw it off the bed, leaving him shirtless. He wasted no time in going back to her lips, her welcoming them back. As they kissed, his hands went to her top, finding the knot that was on the side to keep it there and untied it. Once it was done he reached down and pulled it up, her helping him taking it off her completely and throwing it off the bed.

Her breasts were once again on display for him, her hardened nipples inviting him in. His hands gently took hold of them, her nipples pressed against his palms. He leaned back in to kiss her, massaging them in his hands. She moaned lightly from the feeling. He surprised her further by heating up his palms, making her breasts warm up. Another moan escaped her as he massaged them a little harder. Her hands gripped his back as her hips moved into his, grinding on his clothed member.

Taran released her lips and proceeded down her neck to her chest, kissing along the valley between her breasts before placing her left nipple in his mouth.

"Aww," she moaned. Her left hand went to the back of his head while her right hand lightly scratched his back. Her head moved from side to side as he continued, switching breasts to give them equal attention and massaging the unused one. Ahsoka felt her heart beating faster as the warmth in her body multiplied. Force how she missed his touch. Taran left her breasts, letting go of her nipple with an audible pop before his lips found hers again.

Her hands immediately went to work, gripping his pants and taking off the small belt that kept them from falling. She unhooked it and proceeded to push his pants down. He helped her, shifting his legs and using his toes to pull them off. He proceeded as well to get her pants attire off, taking off the skirt section first and then proceeding to remove the brown leggings. Once those were off the two were in just their bottom underwear, him in his black boxer-briefs and her in black panties. The two were breathing through their mouths, being unable to get enough air through their nose fast enough.

Ahsoka sat up, pressing herself to his lap as she straddled him, making him sit on his knees with his legs folded as she pressed into him. His hands stroked her sides and her lekku as they kissed, hers tangling into his hair and gripping his back. She ground onto him, feeling his hard erection pressed onto her lips through her underwear, which was already wet. The two moaned in tandem, their needs apparent. He released their kiss and placed her back on her back, his hands moving into her underwear to rub her wet core.

"Aw, Taran!" she moaned. He rubbed her lips in a circle, putting added pressure on her clit.

"Like that, faster," she moaned. Taran sped up, adding his middle finger into her core and moving it in a curling motion inside her. Her hips began moving on their own, tying to get as much pleasure from his hand as possible. He slipped his ring finger inside her as well, curling them to find her G-spot, which he found in no time. Ahsoka was moaning louder now, her hands now gripping the sheets. Her back arched repeatedly as Taran sped up. Taran used his left hand to begin removing her panties off of her, she lifting her legs as he slid them off and threw them somewhere in the room. He went down and begin to tongue her clit in circles as he continued to finger her.

"Taran, oh Force, I'm about to...!" she moaned. Her legs wrapped around his head as she arched her back even more. She looked down to see Taran's head in between her legs, his fingers working repeatedly into her as she saw his tongue and lips work her clit. Seeing this pushed her over the edge of no return.

"AWW!" she yelled, her legs clamping around him as she came and arched her back as high as it could go. Her walls closed on his fingers and a rush of her juices coated his lips and chin. He drank and lapped it up without hesitation, savoring her natural taste. Ahsoka breathed heavily on the bed, a thin layer of sweat coating her body. Her eyes fluttered open as she regained her senses. She sat up, bringing his face up to kiss him. She once again tasted herself on him, it turning her on more.

"I missed this," said Ahsoka, kissing him again.

"So have I," said Taran, one hand rubbing her side and the other one her breast. Ahsoka's hands went down to his underwear, pulling it down to reveal his hardened member. Her hand shot down to it, feeling it once again. Taran gasped from the feeling of her hand on his most sensitive area. She stroked it a few times before she leaned down and began licking the tip. Taran moaned, his hands going up and down her back as she moved her tongue in tantalizing motions on his sensitive head. She then began to move her head more and more down his member, beginning to bob her head up and down his member. She could taste his pre-cum on her tongue, sometimes taking the time to savor it before she went back to her work.

"Oh, Ahsoka," he moaned, his his hands traveling to her two montrals, rubbing them as she used her hand to stroke the part of his member that wasn't in her mouth while sucking and moving her tongue around what was. One hand pressed onto his abs while she was doing this, putting pressure into his lower region. Taran grabbed her lekku, squeezing rhythmically as she moved in ways that sent massive amount of pleasure throughout his body.

"Oh spirits, keep going...like...aw!" he said. She pushed down farther until she could feel his tip near the beginning of her throat. She could also sense that he was beginning to reach his climax. She stroked him one last time, bobbing a few more times before she detached herself from him, his member coated in her saliva.

"Not just yet," she said seductively to him. She sat up and grabbed his shoulders, pushing him down on his back. She swung one of her legs over his hips to straddle him. Her wet flower came into contact with his hardened member. She began to grind into him, causing the two of them to moan. The warmth and wetness of her core was driving Taran through the roof, his hands clenched onto her waist. Ahsoka was losing herself, pressing her core harder into him, her juices allowing her lips to slide up and down his erection. She ground harder a few more times until she stopped, trying to control her breathing and her lust. Her hand went down and grabbed his shaft, pointing it upward as she moved over it.

"Wait, Ahsoka," said Taran. She looked at him.

"I think we need to use some sort of protection. I know the last time we did it I was able to bend it out, but it doesn't remove it entirely," said Taran. Ahsoka smiled.

"It's okay. I've been using a contraception since our first time just in case," said Ahsoka. She kissed him again before she moved back to what she was doing. Taking a firm grasp of his member again, Ahsoka propped herself above it before she began to sink down on it. His shaft spread her lips apart and pressed into her further and further. She moaned the entire time until her pelvis met his. It had been five months since their last time, she now more sensitive to it than she was before. Her walls stretched to accommodate him. Taran felt the crushing heat and wetness of her walls, gritting his teeth as he fought to not let the pleasurable sensations get him off too soon. Ahsoka's hands moved to his chest as she took command.

Her first few movements were slow as she accustomed herself to him again. Taran moaned as he felt her walls hug his shaft. His hands rested on her hips as she moved herself in a grinding motion, stirring his member. Ahsoka felt him hit her sensitive areas, making her moan from the feeling. She then proceeded to lift her hips up and down, beginning to ride him.

"Oh spirits," moaned Taran as Ahsoka down on him. Ahsoka was starting to moan constantly as she picked up her pace, the sound of their breathing, moans and skin slapping together reverberating through the room. Taran began to thrust up into her as she came down, making him pry deeper into her.

"Aww! Taran!" said Ahsoka. The two began to move together, Taran's hands gripping her hips as hers pressed his chest, riding him harder now. Her breasts bounced from the motions, moving in a tantalizing way that Taran was even more turned on by. Ahsoka leaned down, kissing him as her hips continued to move. Taran's hands moved down to her butt, squeezing her cheeks before gripping them to help her move along him. They repeatedly moaned into each others mouths before Ahsoka moved up, sitting completely up before she began to move up and down on him using just her hips and legs, her hands on his stomach for support, careful not to apply too much pressure on his scar.

"Aw! So...good...aw...keep going!" he moaned. Her walls clenched into his shaft in rhythmic patterns. His hands continued to squeeze her rear as she rode him even faster to where their skin smacked almost nonstop. Ahsoka was breathing heavily, her moans getting louder.

"Aw, Taran! Oh Force yes!" she moaned. She spread out her legs a bit more and then began humping in loop, stirring his member and grinding into him to have him grind into her more. One of her hands went back to his thigh and the other stayed on his belly as she ground down faster and harder. A high-string of moans erupted from her in tandem, and he gritting his teeth to keep the moment from slipping, groaning from the feeling. His hands went back to her hips as she moved in her rhythm on him, his eyes closed shut as he felt his end drawing near.

"So close," he moaned. Ahsoka drove on, her hands clenching repeatedly. Taran was unbearably close now. He now allowed himself to moan and groan before finally, he came. With a loud moan he erupted inside her. His member throbbed, signalling his release to her, followed by his shots of hot semen deep into her core. The feeling of his release drove her wild as she humped him harder five more times before she came too.

"AW!" she yelled as a strong orgasm took hold. Her walls clenched tight as could be on him, drawing out his orgasm as well. Ahsoka felt her lower body tremble and spasm lightly as Taran's legs were locked before they both relaxed. Ahsoka plopped down on top of him, feeling his warm seed inside her as she fought to regain breath. Taran rubbed her sweaty back, breathing just as hard as she was. Taran lifted her chin up and kissed her, his lips making every sensor in her brain erupt with pleasure. They pulled back gazing at each other with half-smiles on their faces.

"I love you," Taran said.

"I love you too," Ahsoka said, leaning down to kiss him again.

"That was...words can't even describe," said Taran.

"You can say that again," said Ahsoka, nuzzling her head into his neck. Taran kissed her montrals as he rubbed her back with his right hand. As he and her settled down to this, a thought came into his head.

"You know, the night's still young," he said, looking at her with a mischievous smile. She picked up on it and smiled sexily.

"Well what do you have in mind?" she coyly asked, placing her hand on his chest and rubbing it in circles.

"A few ideas," said Taran, squeezing her rear with his left hand that had her yelp in surprise.

"Follow my lead," he said in a heated whisper that made her shiver in anticipation. He had her get off of him, his member sliding out of her core, still half-hard and covered in her juices and his semen. She kissed him before she went down, cleaning off his member. Their combined flavor was hypnotic to her as savored the taste, feeling his erection return to full potential. She gave one last lick to his sensitive head, his member now cleaned off and shining with her saliva, before Taran guided her.

"Hands and knees," he said in a commanding voice that had her stomach doing flips. She smiled seductively as she did what she was told, getting on her hands and knees. He got behind her, kneeling on his knees.

"Nice view Snips," said Taran, running his hands along her back and groping her alluring orange cheeks, admiring her toned and shapely rear. She chuckled sexily and wiggled it, pressing her rear onto his groin to earn a moan from him.

"Oh come on Gears, it's not smart to keep a lady waiting," said Ahsoka, looking back and grinning. Taran leaned forward, running his hands up and down her spine, sending goosebumps down her body. Suddenly, he stopped at right shoulder blade where the skin was still red, his fingertips ghosting over it. Ahsoka sensed something was wrong, and turned to see him looking guiltily at where her burn was. Her hand moved over his, pressing it down on the spot.

"Taran, stop feeling guilty about it. I'm never going to hold it against you," she said softly. She smiled, reassuring him. He smiled, kissing her warmly, tilting her head to get the right angle. He pulled back and went back to what he was doing, feeling his hands over her smooth skin on her back and side, having her sigh from the feeling. He reached down further till he was groping her breasts, making her moan as he massaged them. After having his feel of them he glided them down until they were on her hips. He leaned forward till he was right next to the side of her head.

"You ready?" he asked huskily. She nodded. He moved back, using his hand to guide his member to her core. Without a moment's notice, he slid in. Ahsoka moaned as she felt his member fill her up again, never ceasing until he was all the way inside. Taran was greeted again by the welcoming heat of her flower. He pulled back and thrust back in, making her moan again. Her hands grasped the sheets under her as Taran set an even pace.

Her moans rang out from her mouth. From this new angle, he was hitting a spot deeper inside of her. She also liked the feel of how she couldn't see him unless she turned her head to the side. It added a bit of suspense and mystery to the act, a little added something that excited her to no end. To Taran, the angle he was hitting in her made her feel tighter and wetter than before. He also realize he had commanding control over her, the rhythm depth all up to him now. He was in control. He slightly grinned to himself, upping the tempo up a bit.

"Oh..aw...mmm," Ahsoka moaned. Her eyes clenched shut as she let Taran do whatever he wanted. She bit her lip to try to keep from moaning too loud, but they were still audible enough to fill the room. Taran decided dive deeper into her, gripping her hips as he began to delve inside her core.

"Oh Force, harder!" said Ahsoka, losing control for a split second. Taran obliged her request, beginning to slam into her harder. Ahsoka's moans egged him on. She arched her back, allowing him to go just a little bit more inside her as she felt his member hit a whole new depth inside her. Her hands gripped the sheets like a vice. Her walls squeezed his member relentlessly as he drove into her. His moans and groans egged her on as well. She moved back hard into his thrusts taking him by surprise.

"Oh...Force! You sneaky devil," said Taran, gritting his teeth to keep his momentum up and also not cum to soon.

"What's wrong Cyneran? Can't keep up?" she said mockingly, moving back forcefully harder on him, her rear pressing into him repeatedly that almost made him lose control as she turned with a smug look on her face.

Almost.

"I like challenges," said Taran, grinning maliciously with a mad glint in his eyes that had Ahsoka not only fear him, but also turn her on. Taran's hands shot from her hips, one hand to her posterior lekku and pushing her down, pinning her head down to the pillows as the other one was planted her face. Her face was turned to the side. At that, Taran set a relentlessly fast pace.

"Oh Force, aw!" she moaned. She felt completely dominated as Taran showed a side she had never seen before. Taran went to work thrusting as hard as he could into her, as well as keep up to a pace that he knew would bring her intense pleasure. She moaned loudly over and over again, sometimes in one never ending note. She could only move her arms, and they were too busy keeping her hands occupied with the sheets. Taran's hold on her wouldn't let her move her head, and the way he was thrusting down into her, her back arched and face down, she could scarcely think enough to try and move her legs.

"Someone seems to like this," he said darkly, keeping his hips pistoning into her. Ahsoka couldn't help to stop the moans that got increasingly louder. The sound of their skin smacking into each other was like a symphony to both of them. Taran groaned above her, still trying to keep himself from ending too quickly. He used his thumb on the hand pinning her down to bring up her posterior lekku. He leaned down and dragged his tongue along it before finding the tip and gently sucking on it.

"AHH!" she yelled. Thinking fast, Taran brought his other hand and reached between her legs, using his fingers to find her clit and rubbing it in fast circles. Ahsoka's moans and yells reached a higher octave now as she felt how unbearably close she was. Her walls were now beginning to clench rhythmically as they clutched viciously on his member. He knew she was close. He sucked a bit harder and rubbed harder, wanting her to finish. A few more hard thrusts into her and he got the desired effect.

Ahsoka yelled as hard as she could when she her strongest orgasm crashed through her. Her walls squeezed him viciously, causing him to nearly double over as it almost made him cum at the same time as her. Her juices splashed out of her core, sliding down his member and leaving a small wet spot on the sheets where they were connected. Her walls clenched on him for ten seconds before they started to relax. She slumped down onto the bed, breathing heavily as Taran hovered over her, his member still buried deeply with her. He picked her up by her waist, raising her up until their bodies sat up parallel to each other, her head resting on his shoulder. His hands rested on her waist as he kissed her shoulder and neck while she tried to catch her breath.

"Having fun?" he coyly said.

"You suck," she said breathlessly.

"Don't start a battle you can't finish. Well, you certainly did," said Taran, chuckling darkly. Ahsoka lightly elbowed him, still a little too tired to try and hit harder.

"Think you can handle another?" Taran said, reaching his hands up to squeeze her breasts, causing her to moan lightly.

"I'll take that as a yes," said Taran. One hand went down to hold her waist in place while the other on remained on her breast. He began to lightly thrust into her, her back still against front. She moaned lightly, her hands gripping his thighs. He thrust upward into her, using his thigh muscles and hips to thrust into her. His hands massaged her left breast and rubbed across her stomach. Ahsoka still rested her head on his shoulder, moaning and rubbing her hands along his thighs and even over to his back.

Taran began to speed up progressively faster as the seconds dragged by. He pressed down more onto her belly as he continued to pump into her. Ahsoka now had enough energy to move on her own and began to move her hips up and down on him. The effect was instantaneous, causing them both to moan in sync with each other. Ahsoka turned her head to the side to kiss him deeply as their bodies continued to pleasure the other. Their tongues massaged the other, engaging in their age-old tantalizing dance.

Taran could feel his climax steadily approaching again. Knowing it was only a matter of time, he set out to fulfill his desires. Continuing to kiss Ahsoka, his hand on her stomach ventured down until it found her clit one more time, rubbing it in circles again. She moaned loudly into his mouth, her arm reaching up to hold the back of his head. Her unattended breast moved in time with his thrusts, bouncing up and down whilst the other one was massaged, his fingers taking some time to pinch her hardened nipple.

"I'm about to cum," he moaned lowly when they released their kiss. She moved faster, feeling that another climax was on the verge due to the way he was rubbing her jewel. Their moans escalated as they gazed into their face. His member was pumping fast into her as she rolled her hips to his thrusts. She could feel the tell-tale swelling as his member began to harden to the point of no return. Her left hand went down to her clit as well, helping him move his hand faster and in the pattern she knew would make her cum. Taran felt the familiar tightening and they both felt his member got as hard as it possibly could before he came.

Taran groaned loudly into her shoulder before he moaned as he felt his seed shoot out his rapidly contracting member. Ahsoka came as well, moaning loudly again as her walls closed on him again. She could feel his contractions and the volume of his hot seed filling her again. She seized up again as he gripped her breast hard and used his other hand to hold her in place. He felt his member twitch with every shot of semen he shot into her before the last of it was out. Both their sexual organs were highly sensitive at this point, the slightest movement causing them to shiver. They both fell down to the bed on their sides, panting heavily. Taran's arms held her to him, her arms holding his as well. They lay in silence for a few minutes, reveling in how their skin touched and the feel of the other.

"This is some night huh?" said a very tired Taran.

"You can say that again," said an equally as tired Ahsoka. She slowly turned in his arms until they were face-to-face, still breathing hard. "It's almost unreal." They lay in each others' arms a little longer.

"You feeling up for another?" said Taran.

"Where is this energy you have and where can I get some more?" said Ahsoka, laughing a little at the end. Taran kissed her, feeling his member stir as it began to form an erection. Ahsoka wrapped her arms around her neck, bringing him closer. He moved until he was on top of her. She spread her legs for him, feeling his tip on her lips as he placed his hands on either side of her head. Taran looked down, seeing her flower glisten from their combined juices, some of his seed leaking out. He then looked back up to see the beautiful Togruta beneath him.

Her toned body and firm breasts that rose up and down with her every breath covered in a thin layer of sweat, her lips swollen from the amount of kisses they had given each other throughout the night. Her eyes seemed to glow in the darkness around them accentuated by the red glow from the candle on the nightstand. A small smile graced her lips as she looked at him. His green eyes looked down at her with care and love etched into his irises. His lean yet muscular body covered in sweat as well. They leaned in at the same time to kiss each other again, relishing it for long seconds before they moved apart.

She was his, and he was hers

He moved his member down until it slid into her, the two moaning slightly as he once again filled her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he began to gently thrust into her. They continued to gaze down at each other, as he moved into her, lightly moaning with each thrust. Her hands met at the back of his neck as she used her hips to move up into him, making him groan from the sudden amount of pleasure. Despite this, they still managed to go at a slow and even pace, Taran taking long strokes. They wanted to make this moment last as long as possible.

"Mmm. I love you," said Ahsoka, her eyes boring into his.

"And I'll always love you," said Taran, leaning down to kiss her again, keeping the same pace inside her. She deepened their kiss, relishing in their natural flavor before they pulled back. His hands ventured down until they were holding her hips, sitting up a little. He sped up slightly. Ahsoka's moans went higher in volume. She unwrapped her legs from, using her pelvis to move into him. Her breasts jiggled from the rhythm of their lovemaking, leading Taran to suck lightly on each one as he kept thrusting. Ahsoka moaned louder as the tugging sensation excited her to no end. Her hands lightly scratched his upper back. After a full minute of lightly sucking on her breasts, he leaned back up, hooking his arms around her thighs right under the knee and beginning to pump faster.

The teens moaned in tandem, feeling their pleasure skyrocket back up to previous heights. Her hands clenched, now fully on his back. Taran leaned back down to kiss her again.

"Let's cum together," he breathed to her. She nodded breathlessly, focusing on reaching the maximum amount of pleasure needed to set her climax off. Taran began to pound into her hard and fast, the sound of the bed frame creaking underneath them.

"Ah! I'm...aw...close. Oh Force, I'm...ah...cumming!" she moaned, reaching down to furiously rub her clit. They could sense that the other was on the threshold, prolonging their inevitable end for the other. Taran pumped into her as hard as he possibly could, clenching his eyes shut as the girl underneath him moaned from his every thrust. His teeth grit as he felt his climax about to hit. Her moans were making him lose control. He released her legs and hovered over her again, placing his hands underneath her shoulder blades. Her arms immediately wrapped around his back, her hands clenching hard as her legs fully wrapped around his waist again as he pistoned his hips relentlessly into her, his member beginning to twitch again. Her walls were beginning to pulse around it. At the last second they looked into each others eyes, both of them half-lidded from pleasure and lust, sharing a small smile for a split second before their eyes closed shut and they yelled out their names simultaneously.

"AHSOKA!"

"TARAN!"

His member shot his final release into her as he held her tightly to him. Her walls clenched again as her final orgasm set her to new heights. Their muscles locked before they relaxed again. Taran collapsed on top of her, panting heavily on her lekku that had them send tingling signals to her brain. Her legs and arms remained wrapped around him. Their chests were pressed to each other, feeling the others dramatic heartbeat. They stayed glued to each other for long minutes. Ahsoka stroked his hair as her breathing rate returned to normal. Taran sat up enough to look down at her face, kissing her passionately again.

"Best night ever," said Ahsoka, grinning up at him. He chuckled, kissing her again before reaching up to plant a small kiss her forehead. He slid his softening member out of her, laying on his back as she got on top of him fully, laying her head down in the cleft of his neck. To a Jedi, sex is deemed an unnecessary act and an act of self-indulgence. To them, it was a way of getting as close as could be to their respective partner, their cultures emphasizing close bonds with a lovers and loved ones.

Ahsoka reached up to lightly kiss him one last time before she settled back in her comfortable position on him He used the Force to bring the covers over them, using is airbending to blow out the candle, bathing them in darkness and the light of the moon.

"I love you _Airen_," he said to her softly.

"I love you too,_ uthando iwami*_," she said, the last word fading into a whisper as soon as she fell into sleep. A smile formed on his lips as he fell asleep. He knew it was Togruti.

_"My love,"_ he thought.

***Uthando iwami= Zulu for my love. Review and continue the story.**


End file.
